SiN MeMoRiaS
by the last star
Summary: SasuNaru VS ¿?Naru UA una promesa de nuestro reencuentro, gracias al destino te encontre aqui y no me recuerdas, además de que ya no estas solo amas a alguien más, el destino te arrebato de entre mis brazos hace mucho pero te voy a recuperar.  -CaNCeLaDo-
1. Chapter 1

_**N/a: bien este es un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió mientras comía chocolate ^^U… y pues le propuse a una amiga; Sara, para que me ayudase con este… es decir yo subiré un capi y ella otro, lo escribiremos entre las dos intercalando los capis…**_

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**SiN MeMoRiaS… Sasunaru**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*Capítulo 1*-*-*-*-***_

_**Flash back**_

_-Sasu-chan- nombraba un pequeño de cabellos rubios, piel bronceada y delicada, el pequeño poseía tres marquitas en cada mejilla asemejándolo a un zorrito, quien frotaba sus manitas hechas puños contra sus ojos cerrados._

_-no, no lo permitiré Naru-chan-decía con suma determinación otro pequeño de igual edad que el rubio, este tenía una piel nívea y suave que contrastaba con sus cabellos azabaches y ojos obscuros cual pozo sin fondo._

_-pero Sasu, me tengo que ir- le dijo sollozando el pequeño rubio_

_-no quiero eso Naru-dijo en respuesta el azabache._

_-es imposible evitarlo, mis padres y yo nos mudaremos a Inglaterra-Naru abrió sus ojos para ver a la cara del mayor, mostrando así sus hermosas orbes de color azul, un azul con el brillo de un zafiro y un azul más intenso que el mar y el cielo_

_-quédate- le pidió suplicante el joven moreno._

_-no puedo- le respondió._

_-entonces prométeme algo- le pidió de nueva cuenta el moreno a lo cual el rubio asintió aun sollozando- prométeme que algún día tú y yo nos rencontraremos y casaremos-_

_-si- fue la respuesta del más joven de los dos para sonreir con alegría, el azabache saco de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche de color negro para abrirlo frente a Naru._

_-es para que no me olvides. Dijo mostrándole el colgante; un cuarzo azul que brillaba con la misma intensidad que los ojos del rubio, el pequeño colocó el collar en el cuello del màs pequeño._

_-es hermoso- dijo- gracias Sasu-chan y para que tú no me olvides…- se acercó para besar los labios del moreno; solo un rápido rose de labios._

_-te quiero Naru- le dijo el azabache con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-te quiero Sasu- le respondió aun más sonrojado el menor- esto no es un adiós…-_

_-es un hasta pronto…- completo el azabache._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**(Sasuke POV)**_

Otra vez aquel sueño… otra vez aquel recuerdo de cuando tenía 5 años…

-joven, desea algo más?- me pregunto la azafata de forma coqueta.

-no gracias- respondí sin voltear a verla, desde el día de su partida nunca deje de pensarle, desde que se fue nunca recibí una sola llamada o carta de su parte, nunca supe más de él…

El recuerdo de su rostro es algo ya borroso en mi mente y no recuerdo ni su nombre, solo recuerdo que yo le llamaba Naru pero, algo que no he olvidado de èl son sus ojos… ojos que me mostraban sus emociones como si fuesen las ventanas de su corazón, con solo verle podía saber en que pensaba… él era un libro abierto para mí…

Sí, sigo enamorado de él, aunque creo que él ya no me recuerda, aunque pensándolo bien… quien se acordaría de algo así… se hacen muchas cosas cuando se es chico…

A quien quiero engaña? Pues sí, a mis 16 años sigo enamorado del chico en mis recuerdos.

Me encuentro en un avión que me lleva a Tokio en donde estudiaré en el internado masculino "Konoha", mi padre me ha mandado a este internado por que supuestamente es el mejor del país y si me va a hacer heredero de las compañías "Sharingan" tengo que ser digno y bla bla bla… nunca me intereso la compañía.

Sobre mi familia… mi madre es como cualquier otra; es buena, cariñosa y amable; mi padre es lo contrario a ella y por ultimo mi hermano quien apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad se marcho de casa, siempre tuvo problemas con mi padre.

-"estamos llegando a nuestro destino, favor de abrocharse el cinturón para descender"-.

_***-*-*-*-*^.^ *-*-*-*-***_

He llegado al fin a este dichoso instituto, es enorme, cualquiera se perdería en el campus de esta academia

-eres nuevo verdad?- me pregunta una chica de cabellos negro y uniforme de secretaria

-si- respondí

-bien, mi nombre es Kurenai y soy la secretaria de la academia, acompáñame- dijo- te asignaré tu sector, habitación y compañeros- dijo guiándome hacia recepción.

-compañeros?- pregunté, esperaba una habitación privada

-si, compañeros de habitación- dijo- son tres por habitación, no dije más, aunque será realmente molesto eso, no puedo negarme a las normas del colegio.

-bien, tu sector es el E7, habitación es la número 808- dijo entregándome las llaves de dicha habitación.

-y mis "compañeros" ya llegaron?- pregunté

-solo uno- respondía, tras eso me dirigí hacía el edificio, y subí por el ascensor a la cual sería mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entre.

-tu debes ser mi compañero de cuarto verdad?- me hablo un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos de color aguamarina siendo rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras asemejándolo a un mapache.

-si- respondí de manera prepotente para acercarme con mis maletas hacia una de las camas, sin duda la habitación es grande, cabrían hasta 5 personas, la habitación contaba con tres camas, tres escritorios con computadoras sobre estas, tres armarios, un baño, un librero y un televisor de pantalla plana en el centro.

-como te llamas?- me preguntó el mapache.

-deberías presentarte tú primero- dije, camine hasta la cama del lado de la ventana y el pelirrojo estaba en la del otro extremo, dejando libre la de en medio, coloque mis maletas sobre mi cama.

-tienes razón, tú nombre no es algo que me interese- dijo- tan solo no toques mis cosas y todo estará bien- me advirtió

-lo mismo digo mapache- le dije cortante a lo que él sonrió de lado, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-GAA-CHAAAN!- alguien entro corriendo a toda velocidad saltando sobre el ojeroso tirándolo al suelo con el nuevo en sima, solo fui capaz de ver un rayo con cabellera amarilla- puedes creerlo Gaa-chan?- preguntó exaltado un chico de cabellos rubios intensos, yo he visto esa cabellera en otra parte, no le he visto el rostro pues me da la espalda- Gaa-chan, tú y yo compartiremos cuarto, no es genial?- preguntó alegre a lo que el ojeroso acaricio los cabellos del chico y brindándole una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-si, lo es Naru…- le respondió… Naru… dijo Naru?... el chico volteo a verme cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, es él… no hay duda… eso ojos tan azules y esas marquitas en las mejillas son únicas, es él… además de que aun carga mi collar.

-hola, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze- me dijo- y si este asocial no se ha presentado él es Sabaku no Gaara- lo presentó al mapache- cómo te llamas?- me preguntó.

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondí… aun el asombro no cabe en mi, quien iba a decir que en este lugar le encontraría, al chico de mis recuerdos… me recordará?

-Naru, levántate, pesas- le dijo el ojeroso pues Naru se encontraba sobre este

-jejeje lo siento- dijo para levantarse y salir por sus maletas y colocarlos en la cama sobrante- Sasuke, espero seamos buenos amigos- me dijo extendiéndome la mano, yo sonreí de medio lado para corresponder el gesto, me quedo un rato viendo el collar… definitivamente es él…

-te gusta?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos el colgante y yo solo asentí- pues mis padres dicen que fue un regalo de alguien que es muy importante para mí pero, no recuerdo de quien, no recuerdo quien me lo dio- dijo, él no me recuerda- hace años tuve un accidente automovilístico cuando junto con mis padres nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto, viajaríamos a Inglaterra y pues en ese accidente perdí la memoria- sonrió- tras eso me fui a Inglaterra tal y como estaba planeado y este año regrese a Japón.

-Naruto, vamos- le llamo el ojeroso- Neji y Kiba nos están esperando-

-haii!- dice

-no que eras nuevo también?- pregunté

-pues, no vine solo de Inglaterra- sonrió- vienes?- yo asentí para salir junto a él…

_**CoNTiNuaRá…xDDD**_

**N/a: bien, hasta aquí el capi, Sara escribirá el que sigue ^^ asi que si desean rápido una conti a ella moléstenla dejando un RR … ustedes creen que merezco algún RR? Bueno ya sé, ya sé… debería estar actualizando el fic "eN eL LuGaR DeL oTRo…" pero si les soy sincera… la imaginación esta en huelga ^^U…**

**N/a: un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a estas castigadas escritoras u_u (Sara también esta castigada =D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**SiN MeMoRiaS… Sasunaru**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*Capítulo 2*-*-*-*-***_

**(SASUKE POV)**

-chicos!- Naruto llego al campus corriendo y agitando su mano en forma de saludo dirigida hacia dos chicos; uno de cabello largo y castaño, piel pálida, ojos color perla y actitud pasiva; otro de cabellera castaña y desaliñada, ojos negros, en su rostro dibujado dos triángulos rojos invertidos en cada mejilla; ambos al ver acercase a Naruto y al Sabaku sonrieron, al verme caminar al lado del mapache ellos levantaron una ceja extrañados.

-hola chicos- saludó Naruto.

-hola Naruto- respondió Kiba sonriendo de forma perruna.

-y Akamaru?- preguntó Naruto.

-esta prohibido traer mascotas- le respondió cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- así que lo tuve que esconder en mi habitación, espero que mi compañero no me delate- dijo.

-con quien te tocó?´- preguntó Gaara.

-con un tal Aburame no se cuanto… y con Neji- respondió.

-y a ti Naruto?- preguntó Neji.

-con Gaa-chan y con él- dijo señalándome- déjeme presentarles-se acerco a mi y se me colgó del cuello por la espalda- el es Uchiha Sasuke- me presentó- Sasuke, ellos son Hyuuga Neji y Inuzuka Kiba- sonrió.

-uhh, con que el heredero a las empresas Sharingan- dijo el chico Hyuuga- es un gusto, nuestros padres son socios-

-lo sé- fue mi corta respuesta.

-bien ya que ahora todos nos conocemos por que no vamos a conocer el campus- dijo Kiba quien sonreía mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y empezaba a caminar- me dieron un folleto donde esta la programación de eventos para todo el año lectivo- dijo agitando el dichoso folleto frente a su rostro- tengo pereza leerlo- se lo lanzó a Neji- léelo en voz alta- sonrió.

-y yo por qué tengo que leer si a ti te da pereza?- preguntó mientras Gaara lo tomaba y lo empezaba a leer.

-por que yo lo ordeno- dijo- Gaara, léelo- le dijo, este suspiró y empezó a leer.

-1.- ceremonia de presentación de maestros en una asamblea general-

-aburrido- dijeron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

-oe Naruto- le llamó el chico perro- él no iba a venir aquí?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-cállate Kiba- gritó Naruto sonrojado- sigue leyendo Gaa-chan-

-dentro de dos semanas hay una feria de arte y música- dijo- de dos semanas más adelante esta la feria de ciencias y están invitando al internado femenino de Konoha- dijo- no es donde están Sakura, Ino y Hinata?- preguntó Gaara mientras el Hyuuga fingía no escuchar.

-y…?- dijo Naruto para que continuase.

-una obra dentro de 3 meses, solo está el cronograma de los siguientes tres meses, con las ceremonias, chalas y estas pérdidas de tiempo- contestó Gaara.

-como sea…- dijo Kiba.

-hey Sasuke- me llamó Naruto- eres una persona muy callada, verdad?- se me acercó.

-no realmente- fue mi respuesta- solo hablo cuando la situación lo amerita-

-valla hombre, si que eres aburrido- dijo Kiba frunciendo los labios y haciendo muecas.

-"Todo el alumnado del internado Konoha, favor de ingresar al auditorio para dar inicio a la conferencia de presentación"- la voz de la secretaria se escuchó a través del altavoz por todo el campus.

-vamos?- preguntó Neji.

-que pereza- dijo Kiba.

-me voy a dormir en media asamblea- se quejó Naruto.

-nos meteremos en problemas si no vamos- dijo Gaara.

-okey…- dijeron Kiba y Naruto al unísono y los 5 empezamos a caminar hacia el auditorio, en el camino nadie hablo más… por mi mente solo pasaba la idea de "como rayos voy a hacer que Naruto recuerde algo que pasó hace 11 años?" solo esa pequeña idea sin importancia (notase mi sarcasmo).

-bla bla bla bla…- era lo único que escuchaba hablar a la directora de este lugar… bueno directora de ambos establecimientos ya sea femenino o masculino; Tsunade Uzumaki.

-blaa blaa bla…- otro maestro.

-mira…- la voz del Sabaku se hace presente susurrándole algo en el oído a Naruto quien se sonrojaba ante sus palabras, que le habrá dicho.

-como maestros tenemos a Hatake Kakashi; maestro de Historia y literatura- se levanta y hace una reverencia- Umino Iruka; maestro de Matemáticas y Fisica, Sarutobi Asuma; maestro de filosofía, Uchiha Itachi; maestro de Ingles…- se levanta igualmente como cada maestro anterior y hace una leve reverencia con una sonrisa de superioridad posada en sus labios.

Uchiha Itachi?... dijo Uchiha Itachi?... que rayos hace mi estúpido hermano aquí, es él no hay duda de eso… pero que rayos hace èl aquí?, tras que dejo la casa y se largo no he sabido nada de él, es más mi padre lo desheredó y nunca se me dijo las razones exactas, no tengo explicación para que él este aquí presente y como maestro… los profesores siguieron uno a uno presentándose hasta que la asamblea dio por terminada y en compañía de Naruto fui a la habitación, ninguno de los dos tenemos apetito para bajar al comedor.

-que te parecen los maestros?- preguntó Naruto.

-uno de ellos es mi hermano- dije.

-si, me lo imaginaba… Itachi me había contado que tenía un hermano pero no imagine encontrármelo o mucho menos el compartir habitación con él- dijo Naruto acostándose en su cama.

-le conoces?- pregunté, pensé que no recordaba nada… como es posible que recuerde a mi hermano pero no a mi?.

-pues sí, le conocí en una fiesta de los Akatsuki… ya sabes la banda con la que Itachi estaba enganchado- dijo cerrando los ojos, yo sabía de una banda pero no del nombre… pensé que era solo uno de los tantos pasatiempos de itachi y que lo dejaría cuando se aburriese, veo que me equivoque.

-y sigue con ellos?- pregunté.

-no deberías saberlo tú… es tu hermano- dijo.

-no nos veíamos desde hace tiempo, él se marcho de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad- respondí.

-eso no lo sabía… nunca le gusta tocar el tema de su familia, y pues sí, aun esta con ese grupo… es muy bueno en el bajo y el micrófono- dijo Naruto sonriendo- tocan realmente bien…-

-Naruto, no recuerdas nada anterior al accidente del que me narraste?- pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-pues no, nada- respondió- eres directo con lo que quieres saber, verdad?- preguntó.

-si-

-eso me gusta de las personas- se sentó en la cama para mirarme- que quieres saber de mi?- preguntó- nos estamos conociendo así que por que no contarte… - dijo

-por que le contarías tu vida a un perfecto extraño?- pregunté incorporándome en mi cama y quedando sentado frente a él.

-no sé… me inspiras confianza…como si ya te conociera- respondió.

-como conociste al Sabaku?- pregunté- se ve que son muy apegados-

-pues en la escuela en Inglaterra, él era un niño que inspiraba temor a cualquiera que se acercara… teníamos 8 cuando le conocí y siempre cargaba su peluche en brazos mientras se sentaba solo en un columpio a mirar a los demás jugar- dijo- yo siempre era molestado por los demás niños por mi apariencia aniñada un día Gaara se canso de verme llorar y golpeo a los que me molestaban, me extendió la mano y me dijo "no seas llorón y compórtate como el niño que eres"- me contó.

-entiendo- dije.

-el resto del año me escondía tras él- sonrió- y se volvió con el tiempo un amigo muy importante para mí-

-y a mi hermano?- pregunte- que relación tienes con él?- pregunté.

-pues…

_**CoNTiNuaRá…xDDD**_

_**N/a: jajaja gomen por la demora pero Sara-chan se retractó y no quiso hacer el fic… la niña es muy tímida para estas cosas… pero cuando se trata de maldecir o darle frente a alguien –por no decir puñete- es número uno (espero que si lee esto no me peque mañana en el cole ¬w¬) bien… que les pareció? Me dejan algún RR?**_

_**Bueno tengo una propuesta que hacerles… pero solo a las que deseen… quiero hacer un fic compartido (este de aquí) es decir como lo tenía planeado hacer en un principio pero con una de ustedes… me avisan quien desea por medio de un RR… si sale más de una propuesta haré un sorteo para que sea lo más justo posible…**_

**Nos leemos pronto…xDD**

**Ja nee…xDD**

**PD: un RR no cuesta nada y hace muy feliz a esta autora…xDD**


End file.
